Mister Fantastic
"You can't escape the long reaches of justice, Ock" : -Mister Fantastic to Doctor Octopus Mr. Fantastic is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Story After the battle at Grand Central Station The Hulk, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Sandman, and the Abomination, Nick Fury told Agent Coulson to make sure one of the cosmic bricks made it the Fantastic Four for study. Mister Fantastic is first seen teaming up with Captain America in the Baxter Building, under the control of Doctor Octopus. Chasing the villain, the two heroes are joined by Spider-Man and the three heroes defeat Doc Ock, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin who heads to Oscorp Tower. Mister Fantastic is later seen with the Fantastic Four, where they go for Operation: Latveria: to go and stop Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury travel to Doom's Castle to find him. Fury and the Human Torch are separated and the rest of the Fantastic Four, (Thing and Invisible Woman) head out and saves them. Then they encounter Green Goblin, who knocks out Human Torch and battles them, however, they managed to defeat him. Doom escapes with Loki, while the Fantastic Four head back to Baxter Building. Fury calls Iron Man and Thor to find Doom. Mister Fantastic later teams up with Hulk and Wolverine to find Magneto and the Statue of Liberty. He unleashes it on Mister Fantastic, Wolverine and Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind and even fall under his control briefly, he is defeated, but the heroes are thrown away by the Statue of Liberty. After Spider-Man, Captain America, Thing and Storm are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. History Genius scientist Reed Richards created a revolutionary new kind of spacecraft, but he needed a pilot and crew of co-pilots to send it on its maiden voyage. Choosing his college friend Ben Grimm, a test pilot, to fly the spacecraft, Reed made Sue Storm, the love of his life, and her adolescent brother Johnny the co-pilots. However, in space, the craft was struck by cosmic rays which caused it to crash-land back on Earth, though all four inhabitants survived and mutated. While Johnny became a flame-being, Sue gained the power to turn invisible, and Ben transformed into a stone goliath, Reed gained the power of super-elasticity and formed the adventurous and heroic Fantastic Four with the other three. Appearance In his default costume, Mister Fantastic has brown hair with white temples, a blue shirt with a 4 insignia on his chest, a black sash around his waist, blue pants, black gloves, and black boots. In his Future Foundation costume, Mister Fantastic has brown hair with white temples, a white shirt with black lines and the Future Foundation logo, a black-and-white belt, white gloves and pants, and white boots with black rims. Abilities Elasticity: Mister Fantastic can stretch his limbs to unnatural lengths, allowing him to use this ability is melee combat, latch onto special grapple points, and squeeze through grates and vents. Shape-Shifting: Mister Fantastic can also shape-shift into the shape of a giant teapot or into a thin sheet of substance, allowing him to glide through the air. He can also transform into special, useful objects on pads marked by the Fantastic Four insignia. Computer Hacking: Mister Fantastic is a genius who can hack into advanced computers. Trivia * Mr. Fantastic was confirmed to be in the game at E3 2013. * Dee Bradley Baker previously voiced Mr. Fantastic in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * When you jump off the Helicarrier with him, he turns into a sheet and lands softly on the ground. * Mister Fantastic's first special attack is grabbing the enemy by wrapping his arm around him, sending him spinning in his direction by pulling him towards him while unwrapping his arm and forming a giant fist with which to uppercut the enemy. * Mister Fantastic's second special attack is grabbing the enemy and repeatedly slamming him against the ground until he dies. Gallery Fantastic.png Marvel Studios.jpg|In Marvel Studios with Spider-Man Hack.png|Mister Fantastic hacking into a special computer Fantasticstan.jpg|Reed with Stan Lee Reed.jpg Lol.jpg Richards.jpg FFFF.png|Future Foundation Costume MSF.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Transformation Category:Comics Characters Category:Mr. Fantastic Versions Category:Computer Hacking